Awakenings
by the belletrist
Summary: First HP fan fic. Just a little story about Ron and Hermione discovering their feelings.


I do not own Harry Potter. I just wish to borrow the characters for a little while. Will return them unharmed, but deeply satisfied. Written for pleasure not profit. Enjoy!  
  
AWAKENINGS  
BY TheBelletrist  
  
"This is boring," the redhead declared with complete disgust.  
  
"It's homework, Ron. It's supposed to be boring," the brunette answered.  
  
"Don't tell me you find this boring." Ron Weasley wore an expression of incredulity.  
  
"It's homework," she repeated.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. There must be something else to do." Ron's voice had taken on a distinct whine.  
  
"Don't you think you have put this off long enough?" Hermione Granger glanced up from her own work to ask.  
  
"It's Christmas break. I have another week to finish this drivel."  
  
"With that attitude it is a wonder that you are passing any of your classes."  
  
"That's why we have you," he told her with a fond smile.  
  
"Are you telling me the only reason you and Harry are friends with me is that I am willing to help you with your school work?" Hermione was surprised at the hurt she felt.  
  
"Of course not," Ron scoffed. Because he was looking out the window he did not see the relief that crossed his friend's face. Not that he would have noticed anyway. Ron Weasley was notorious for being insensitive by obliviousness.  
  
"If you did not want to do homework why didn't you go to Hargid's with Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked with exasperation.  
  
"Because I did intend to do my homework."  
  
"Then do it," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Now I am bored," Ron replied with what he thought was undisputable logic.  
  
"Then go away and let me to mine," Hermione all but snapped.  
  
"Then is no one else." Again Ron's voice was infused with whining. This time it was deliberate.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Ron ignored the long-suffering in Hermione's voice.  
  
"Chess," was the immediate reply.  
  
"Ron, you know I am no good at chess."  
  
"That's why I always suggest it. It is nice to be able to beat you at something," Ron told her.  
  
"It won't take you long to beat me." Although Hermione thought that was a plus, she still felt obligated to point that fact out.  
  
"Then we will have to play for something," Ron mused. "Something that can take place between rounds."  
  
"Rounds?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll play five or six. That should take a while. Even if you are easy to beat."  
  
"Gee thanks," Hermione mumbled. "What?"  
  
"I said as long as we don't play for homework."  
  
"That's not what you said."  
  
"Regardless, I am not playing for homework."  
  
"Why not?" demanded Ron, who had just such an idea.  
  
"Because I am not doing your homework for you and on the far-fetched chance that I actually win, I am not trusting you to do mine," was the pert reply.  
  
"Okay." Ron was resigned. "We will just have to think of something as we go along."  
  
"Fine," Hermione agreed and Ron left to get his chessboard.  
  
As Ron depended the steps from the Boy's Dormitory as few minutes later Hermione looked around in the vain hope that there would be someone else for Ron's to play chess with. Of course there was no one. Hogwart's was especially thin this Holiday, and it was unlikely that Harry and Ginny would be back before dark.  
  
With a small sigh Hermione set her books aside. At least this would not take too long. Though for someone used to doing well it was lowering to be beaten so handily.  
  
Ron bound down the last steps, a wide grin making his blue eyes twinkle. Really he was awfully good-natured. He would probably beat her in all five games then talk her into at the very least letting him look at her homework. Which is what he did anyway.  
  
It did not take long to set the game up. This being Wizard's chess the pieces immediately began shouting helpful suggestions. Hermione's pieces were louder and more forceful than Ron's. Ron fell into a state of intense concentration. The only time he truly focused on anything, Hermione thought with fond exasperation. If only he would apply himself to his schoolwork the way he applied himself to chess. If only she could stop falling for that engaging grin and those guileless beseeching blue eyes.  
  
While Hermione was idly berating herself for being to easy on her friends Ron was soundly trouncing her. Before she knew what exactly has happened Ron was sitting back with a satisfied grin on his freckled face. Hermione studied the board trying to figure out just where she had gone wrong. As usual she had not even the faintest glimmer of a clue.  
  
She looked up at Ron and sighed. He was obviously pleased with himself. Maybe is she gave in now she could spare herself any further humiliation.  
  
"Okay, Ron. You win. I'll let you copy my Potions essay while I look over the rest of your homework." She smiled ruefully in defeat.  
  
"Un uh." Hermione blinked.  
  
"What do you mean no?" she asked.  
  
"I mean thanks for the offer and I will take you up on it, but that is not the forfeit." Ron informed her, his smile widening into a delighted grim.  
  
"Then what is the forfeit?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Take off you shirt." Ron sat back and awaited the explosion. It did not take long.  
  
"Ron Weasley! If you think I am going to take my shirt off just for you amusement you.you.you.." she ground to a halt. "No."  
  
"You agreed to a forfeit," Ron reminded her.  
  
"Not this."  
  
"We never agreed on what the forfeit would be." Ron tried valiantly (and failed miserably) to hold back a smile. Hermione was going to kill him when she realized it was all a joke.  
  
"I thought it would be doing your homework," Hermione all but whined.  
  
"But it's not," Ron pointed out.  
  
"What if I am not wearing a bra?" Hermione asked hoping that would stop this stupid forfeit.  
  
Ron stared at her. His ears started to turn red and color swept across his cheeks. Then Hermione made the mistake of smirking. Suddenly Ron pulled himself together and sat back.  
  
"That would be your problem. The forfeit stands." He covered his own smirk and decided to let her off. Before he could Hermione amazed him.  
  
"Fine," and so saying she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She promptly folded her arms across her lace-covered breasts and aimed a killer glare in Ron's direction.  
  
Ron's ears really turned red and he was sure that his blush went all the way to his toes. He had only intended to tease Hermione before having her do his homework. Now he didn't know what he wanted. No, that was not true. What he wanted was for her to move her arms so he could see her white lace covered breasts.  
  
Being a teenage boy (one with five older brothers) he knew what the stirring he was suddenly feeling were. It was simply confusing to feel them for a friend. Ever since the Yule Ball he had these occasional feelings for Hermione. He had believed they were merely normal adolescent male responses to a female. Maybe they were. But if they weren't this was the perfect opportunity to find out.  
  
"Next round?" His voice came out kind of squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried for nonchalance. Hermione just stared. He met her look with one of cool challenge.  
  
Because she never could resist a challenge Hermione re-set the chessboard. This game took longer. On one side Hermione was determined to win; on the other Ron kept casting convert glances at her breasts. Hermione did not notice or she would have made a better effort to keep them covered.  
  
Hermione glance up as Ron shifted slightly for the third or fourth time. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron assured her with a guilty look. She frowned but went back to the game. Fortunately the move she made was the wrong one giving Ron the opening he needed. Barely five minutes passed before his smug "Checkmate". Hermione sat back with a disgruntled look.  
  
"I suppose now you'll want me to kiss you?" she said waspishly.  
  
"No," Ron assured her and nearly laughed at her relieved look. She really was going to kill him. "I want you to kiss me."  
  
"Why?" she demanded.  
  
"Because," Ron answered. Hermione looked thoroughly exasperated.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"The only one you are getting," Ron relplied. "Now come over here and kiss me."  
  
Looking daggers Hermione flung herself out of her chair. She stalked around the table and would have flung herself on Ron's lap if he had not caught her around the waist.  
  
"Nicely."  
  
Still fuming Hermione managed a tight smile before arranging herself on Ron's lap. Facing him, with a knee on either side of his thighs, she cupped his face. Ron's breathe caught in his throat. It left him all together when she placed her lips gently on his. Slowly she began to move her mouth against his.  
  
Desire crashed through him. Sliding his hands down to cup her buttocks he pulled her against his erection. She whimpered softly and buried her hands in his hair. He opened his mouth and moaned as she rubbed her breasts across his test. She opened her mouth and twined her tongue with his.  
  
Still cupping her buttocks Ron stood up and moved away from the table. He lay her on the rug in front of a blazing fire. He tore his shirt off and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He knelt above her drinking in the sight of her nudity. She closed her eyes with embarrassment. He slowly slid the tips of his fingers down her breasts. His touch was feather light. She shivered in response and her nipples peaked.  
  
"Beautiful," he murmured. She opened her eyes with a shy smile. When he continued to stare at her she grew bolder. Reaching up she brushed her own fingers across his chest. He shuttered. Taking hold of her hand he placed a kiss in the center. She sighed softly.  
  
She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Their mouths met hot and hard and deep. Their tongues danced around each other. Both moaned in delight, pleasure coursing through them.  
  
Ron skimmed his mouth along her jaw and down her throat. His teeth scraped her pulse. She arched into him. His kisses left a wet trail as his mouth traveled across her. Remembering something he had overheard Bill telling the twins he bent down and flicked her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and arched up for more. He flicked it again before taking it into his mouth. For a moment he simply held it there savoring the taste and feel of her.  
  
With great care he began to suck. "Ron!" His name was a strangled cry of pleasure. His other hand cupped her free breast and began to tease. As his mouth suckled one nipple his hand lightly pinched and rolled the other.  
  
Hermione couldn't seem to settle. The sensations raging through her were beyond anything. In an unconscious movement she started to arch her hips into Ron's. As she did the steam of her jeans, cushioned by her panties, rubbed against her clit. Pleasure slid through her. Ron mimic her actions and he too felt need begin to race through him.  
  
Lead by instinct alone their hips thrust to meet each other. Yearning took hold. Ron raised his head from Hermione's breasts. For a delirious eternity their gazes lock. Then Ron bent his head and captured Hermione's lips in a soul-searing kiss. They each moaned their longing into the other's mouth. Ron once more cupped Hermione's buttocks, this time to better position them both for the maximum amount of pleasure.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss arching her head back, exposing her neck. Ron took full advantage and nipped her shoulder. Her fingers dug into his hair. The pleasure became almost unbearable. Then they crested. First Hermione with a cry of bliss. Then Ron with a shout of satisfaction.  
  
They lay for a long while tangled around each other. Slowly coming back to themselves. With the return of sanity also came the return of reality. Ron levered himself away from Hermione. They stared at one another for a long time. Finally Ron voice what they were both thinking:  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Author's notes: Like? Is meant to be a one-shot, but I could add another couple of chapters. Tell me what you think. Flames will be ignored. Negative Criticism will be taken into consideration. Positive reviews will be cherished.  
  
*** SHAMELESS PLUG *** I have other stories at FictionPress go take a look.  
  
Am working on more HP fan fics. There are many more characters to satisfy. 


End file.
